DC COMICS: Batman Family (Batman: Assault on Arkham)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA SUICIDE SQUAD IN THE MEDIA TRAILER PLOT: Batman rescues the Riddler from a black ops assassination ordered by Amanda Waller, returning him to Arkham Asylum. Invoking Priority Ultraviolet, Waller captures criminals Black Spider, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, KGBeast, Killer Frost, and King Shark, forming the Suicide Squad. Their mission is to break into Arkham Asylum and recover a thumbdrive in the Riddler's cane. While in Waller's employ, Riddler copied information on the squad, and is planning to make it public. She forces them to comply by threatening to detonate nano-bombs implanted in their necks. KGBeast, who believes the bombs are a bluff, walks out on Waller and is killed as an example to the others. The six are deployed to Gotham City, where Penguin has been hired by Waller to give them arms, equipment, and a place to stay. While at his club, Killer Frost receives a personal mission from Waller to kill the Riddler, and Harley has a one night stand with Deadshot. Tensions immediately arise among the group, particularly between Deadshot and Captain Boomerang, who resents Deadshot's assumption of the leadership role on the team. As part of the mission, Harley breaks into a doll store and begins trashing it. Batman arrives, demanding she tell him where Joker hid a dirty bomb. Batman has been ransacking the city in search of it, even resorting to interrogating Riddler for answers. However, Harley denies knowledge of the bomb's location, and Batman has her sent back to Arkham. At Arkham, Joker's taunting of Harley causes her to attempt shooting him. This distraction allows the Suicide Squad to successfully infiltrate Arkham in a variety of disguises, and proceed smoothly with their mission by playing the previous day's footage. Although some problems and fights arise, the team gets by with relative ease and finds the cane in the storage room as well as Harley's mallet. Batman arrives and fights each member of the squad, which ends in a duel with Black Spider. Batman defeats Black Spider and switches costumes with him, joining the Suicide Squad without their knowledge. Meanwhile, Deadshot learns that the cane contains no data and that Killer Frost is missing. Killer Frost locates Riddler, but decides not to kill him when she learns that he knows how to defuse the bombs implanted in their necks. Though angry at Harley, Joker realizes her assault weakened his cell, and he escapes. The Suicide Squad agree to spare Riddler in exchange for his help, and most are able to deactivate their bombs with the use of a device intended for electroshock therapy. Black Spider, who wasn't with the group due to Batman, and King Shark, whose skin was too thick, however, are gruesomely executed by Waller when she learns what the Squad has done. As "Black Spider" is still alive, Riddler deduces him as Batman, and tries to shoot him. The four remaining members of the Squad try to escape, before Harley reunites with an angered and abusive Joker. Joker then takes Harley and frees all of the asylum inmates. Joker reveals that his dirty bomb was hidden within Harley's mallet, which was stored at Arkham, and that he will detonate it in the city. Chaos spreads across Arkham Island as police sortie with super-criminals, and teamwork in the Suicide Squad collapses as Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang abandon Deadshot. The Suicide Squad frantically and separately try to escape, but only Deadshot is successful (Captain Boomerang is captured while Killer Frost appears to be killed in an explosion after Bane destroys the police car she was trying to escape in). Deadshot travels to Gotham City by stolen helicopter (which he fought with Captain Boomerang over), but discovers Joker and Harley were stowing away with him. As Deadshot battles Joker in the helicopter, Harley is unable to take a side, and instead, she accidentally steers the helicopter into a skyscraper. In the aftermath, Deadshot finds himself alone with the Joker, while Batman chases after Harley. Batman easily defeats Harley and defuses the bomb hidden in her mallet, saving the city. A heavily wounded Deadshot is likewise able to defeat the Joker and pins him in the helicopter, which tips over and out of the building. It is later mentioned that the police never find his body. An epilogue shows Batman confronting Amanda Waller over the Suicide Squad program, which caused collateral damage in Arkham and cost the lives of many, all because Waller wanted the Riddler dead. Waller assures him that she and her agents will capture him next time, but Batman claims there will be no next time and warns her to avoid such action in the future. The much too arrogant Waller, however, dismisses his advice. After Batman leaves, Deadshot—now a free man and reunited with his daughter—is shown about to assassinate Waller with a sniper rifle. The film ends before he pulls the trigger. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:DC Comics Category:Arkham Asylum Category:Joker Category:Harley Quinn Category:Deadshot Category:Captain Boomerang Category:Killer Frost Category:King Shark Category:Black Spider Category:Suicide Squad Category:Amanda Waller Category:KGBeast Category:Alfred Pennyworth Category:Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) Category:Victor Zsasz Category:Bane Category:Poison Ivy Category:Batman - Bruce Wayne Category:Oswald Cobblepot (Penguin) Category:Edward Nigma - Riddler Category:James Gordon Category:Harvey Dent - Two-Face Category:Dr. Harleen Quinzel - Harley Quinn